Dreamland Express
The Dreamland Express (called the Midnight Sleeper in the SNES/Arcade game,'' Super Punch-Out!!) is the trademark attack of Mr. Sandman from the ''Punch-Out!! series. It is a series of three agile and powerful uppercuts. Appearances Super Punch-Out!! (arcade)' ' While it technically did not appear in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out, Great Tiger will do four uppercuts after being knocked down in a similar fashion to how Mr. Sandman does it. Not only does he do four of them, he can also be hit during them if you use right hooks repeatedly which if done right, will knock him down the 3rd time. ''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!/''Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream When Mr. Sandman begins blocking Little Mac's attacks, that usually means he is ready to use the Dreamland Express, in which case, Mac must employ the quick-dodge technique, preformed by pressing left, then right immediately after, and left again. Mr. Sandman usually glows white whilst he attacks. If the Dreamland Express fails to hit Mac all three times, this leaves Mr. Sandman susceptible to body blows after being hit on the face. After Mr. Sandman is knocked down (the reverse, Little Mac is knocked down by Mr. Sandman, is also true) in Rounds 2 and 3, it is guaranteed that Mr. Sandman will always preform the Dreamland Express. ''Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) After Little Mac has knocked down Mr. Sandman the second time, someone will yell, "Give him full power now, Champ!" and not only will he be much faster and more aggressive, but he'll preform the Dreamland Express. Mr. Sandman will also perform this attack constantly. Little Mac must dodge this flurry of uppercuts. Punch-Out!! (Wii)'' Mr. Sandman, in both Contender and Title Defense modes, will preform the Dreamland Express with the attack being much more devastating in power in the latter mode than the former, as each hit takes away well over half Mac's stamina. The signal for the Dreamland Express in the two modes are different. In Contender, he says "Afraid?" before attacking and in Title Defense, he says "Dreamland!" before attacking. Mac must dodge left, right, and left, or simply dodge left all three times. Countering (Contender) *Dodge all three uppercuts, and hook him for a star. *Dodge all three uppercuts, jab him once and follow up with nine hooks. Should Little Mac get hit during the first two uppercuts, follow up with five hooks. *An infinite can preformed on Mr. Sandman after the Dreamland Express: **However, dodging preemptively is required, or this will fail. **After dodging, hit him with a hook or jab (the former will give a star), and continue with a hook combo that will last until either Mr. Sandman recovers from his stun or until he is knocked down. *After 1/2 of a second after Mr. Sandman says, "Afraid?" quickly strike with a Star Punch for an instant knockdown. **Alternatively, After Mr. Sandman says, "Afraid?" use a hook or jab and he should dodge the attack, then immediately follow up with a Star Punch for an instant knockdown. *After he says, "Boo!", quickly counter for a star. *Jab any direction for each uppercut. Countering (Title Defense) *Within a half of a second, when Mr. Sandman puts his chin out after saying "Dreamland!", quickly hit him for a star. *After he says, "Boo!", quickly counter for a star. *Dodge all three uppercuts and attack with six hooks after jabbing Mr. Sandman. *Right after Mr. Sandman finishes his "Dreamland!" taunt, quickly counter it with a Star Punch for an instant knockdown. **Alternatively, use a hook or a jab and Mr. Sandman should dodge. After that, follow up the attack with a Star Punch. **Jab any direction for each uppercut. Dreamland Express conditions *After the timer reaches 1:30 or :30. *Like in the past ''Punch-Out!! ''games, Mr. Sandman will use the attack every time after he has been knocked down twice in one round. Also, if Little Mac is knocked down by Sandman, or the other way around after Mr. Sandman has been knocked down twice. *After Mr. Sandman has been knocked down for the fifth time, and upon getting back up, Mr. Sandman will use the Dreamland Express. *TD Mr. Sandman will use it after the following **If he has no knockdowns, he will use it after two left overheads, a delayed left jab, a delayed right overhead (Alt. a delayed right overhead first, and a delayed left jab next), and a right jab. At the start of the round, Mr. Sandman will always use the former. **After being knocked down once, he will use it after a right jab, delayed left jab, delayed right overhead, and left overhead. Alternatively, he will start with the Dreamland Express, but he will always use the former at the start of the round. **After being knocked down twice and at the start of a new round hereafter, he wil use it after two right jabs, two delayed right overheads, and one left overhead. Also, he will use it twice after the first one. **After the Wink Uppercut level has gone up to four, he will use Dreamland Express twice. Category:Moves Category:Terms